


I Finally Know Who the Dad is But He Doesn't Want to Be Responsible for the Baby

by koalala1031



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Attempt at Humor, Band Fic, Comedy, Crossdressing, Gen, Hope's Peak Academy, Humor, Music, No Spoilers, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Ibuki is making a new band with her juniors! :D





	I Finally Know Who the Dad is But He Doesn't Want to Be Responsible for the Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Inktober for Writers 2017 on Tumblr – Day 12: Instrument  
> Also, this is an AU where the V3 gang are in the 79th class

The five of them were sitting in awkward silence in the music room.

“So...” Leon said, breaking the silence. “What’re we doin’ here again?”

Rantarou only shrugged without saying anything.

“Uh... Mioda-senpai said that she wants to make a band with all of us,” Sayaka answered. “For the school festival.”

“Well if that’s the case then I’m in!!!” Leon cheered. “Time for me to get some chicks!”

“Aren’t you already dating Maizono-senpai, though?” Kaede asked in concern, while Sayaka only gave him a cynical glare from the corner.

“Y-yeah, but—”

“What do you mean ‘yeah but’?!” Sayaka scolded.

“W-well, you’re my queen, yeah, but, sometimes one or two concubines ain’t bad for a king, eh?!”

“Or the king can just have as many concubines as possible but the queen left the kingdom?”

“N-NO!!! PLEASE NO!!!” Leon got up and grabbed her by the leg. “Please Sayaka-chan I was just jokin’ please don’t break up with me please SAYAKA-CHAAAAAN...!!!”

Sayaka sat down and sighed in displeasure.

“By the way, is it okay if Gonta goes home now?” Gonta asked. “His wolf parents might already be worried about him now. And Gonta can’t play any musical instruments either, so he might not be able to be useful for the band.”

“Nah, ‘s okay, Gonta!” Leon told him while patting his shoulder. “Ya don’t hafta be an expert musician to be a band member. Ya just gotta be hot like Amami over there!”

“M-me?” Rantarou was surprised.

“Gonta understands what you’re trying to say, Kuwata-senpai, but... Gonta isn’t as handsome as Amami-kun either, so...”

“But if ya take off yer preppy suit and show off yer abs and biceps, I bet yer gonna get lotsa chicks!”

“But chicks don’t like human muscles, they like eating worms and lettuce!”

“I-I mean gals! Yer gonna get lotsa gals!”

“Except Gonta-kun doesn’t easily get swayed by superficial things like ‘being popular around girls’, unlike _someone else_ ,” Sayaka cut him off.

“What’s taking Mioda-senpai so long, anyway?!” Kaede pouted and crossing her arms. “Ugh, Rantarou-kun and I are supposed to go to the arcade this afternoon!”

“Man, ya two’re sure lovey-dovey, eh?” Leon commented. “Say, Gonta, any gals ya got a crush on?”

“Gonta is already dating someone, actually.”

“Eh?! You are?!” Leon was shook. “Thought yer single!”

“ _Anyway_ , Mioda-senpai probably forgot her appointment, so I guess Kaede and I are going now,” Rantarou said as he got off and took Kaede by her hand. “Come on, Honey.”

But before the loving couple could leave via the front door, Ibuki finally rushed in through the door. “Good afternoon, Ibuki’s cutie juniors!!!” she cheered.

“Good afternoon, Senpai!” Gonta replied her.

“So y’all already know why we’re here today, rite?!” Ibuki asked again.

“Yes, Senpai!” Gonta replied again. “We’re going to do some preparations for our band performance in the schoool festival!”

“Good job, Gonta-chan! You really did pay attention to your senior!” Ibuki gave him a thumb up. “See, kids? He’s supposed to be an example to follow.” Ibuki then moved closer to Gonta to pat his head. “And he gives warm fuzzies too!”

“Oh my god, he does!” Sayaka said while also patting Gonta’s head.

“So... how about the division?” Rantarou asked. “Who’s gonna play which instrument?”

“Gonta-chan plays drum because he’s the big one!”

“Really? Just ‘cause of that?” Rantarou said while glaring at her. “I mean, why didn’t you just get Nidai-senpai from your class, since he also has large posture?”

“Ibuki tried asking Nekomaru-chan too, but he said no!” she cried. “So Ibuki asked Gonta-chan instead, since he seems more flexible!”

“How about the others?” Sayaka asked.

“Well, Kaede-chan’s gonna be on keyboard, of course! And then Ibuki will be the vocal _and_ the guitar, Sayaka-chan’s also on vocal, Leon-chan’s also on guitar, and Rantarou-chan’s on bass!”

“I... lowkey feel like a leftover...” Rantarou commented under his breath. “Well, not that I like standing out too much either.”

“So, can we start practicing now?” Gonta asked as he was already behind the drum set.

“Dang, Gonta, I didn’t know ya were really into music,” Leon commented. “Ya said ya can’t play any sorta music instruments.”

“No, but Gonta is also curious since this is the first time he plays a musical instrument for real.”

“He’s just soooo looking forward to be Ibuki’s band member!” Ibuki said.

“By the way, what song are we going to perform?”  Sayaka asked.

“Ibuki’s new single: _I Finally Know Who_ _the Dad is But He Doesn't Want to_ _Be Responsible for the Baby_!!”

“What the f—?” Rantarou was shook.

“Ibuki’s gonna play the song first, so everyone can get the grasp of the song itself!”

Ibuki then pressed the play button on the music player, and the song started playing...

Thus, the screams of devils were heard from the music player, numbing everyone’s senses.

* * *

“What... the fuck was that...?” Leon asked. “I like rock music and all, but that was...”

“That was... probably the sound of demons from hell...” Gonta answered. “For a moment... Gonta could see his great grandma across the river... she was wearing a black robe... and... she told Gonta to come over...”

Sayaka was just sitting and shuddering on the ground, unable to say a word.

Rantarou tried to keep his composure, but he was cradling his hands together and trying too had to regulate his breath.

Kaede however, gasped in awe and joy. “That was amazing!” she cheered with her lilac eyes shimmering in happiness.

“W-what...?” Rantarou was surprised. He thought Kaede was just trying to cheer her senior up, but he noticed that her expression looked genuine.

“No, seriously!” Kaede said again. “That was expected from Mioda-senpai! She wasn’t the SHSL Light Music Club Member for nothing!”

“Uh, y-yeah... I guess...” Rantarou said.

“Oh my gosh, you really think so?!” Ibuki was surprised. “Thankies, Kaede-chaaan...!” Ibuki ran to hug her junior who was still smiling.

“Wait, I thought Akamatsu-san is more into classical music like Mozart and Beethoven?” Gonta said. “I mean, you’re an SHSL Pianist, so...”

“I actually like all genres of music!” Kaede replied. “Well, classical just happen to be my favorite genre, but I like other contemporary ones too!”

“E-even death metal?” Sayaka asked in concern.

“Mm-hmm!” Kaede nodded while smiling.

“Dude, yer girl’s sure somethin’,” Leon whispered to Rantarou.

“Ha ha, she sure is,” Rantarou chuckled.

“Anyway, we gotta start practicing now! ALE ALE ALE ALEEEE...!!!”

With Gonta practicing his drum skills with arcade games, Kaede training her piano skills to enhance her versatility, Rantarou training his bass skill from zero, Sayaka already nailing her vocals but still having to keep up with Ibuki’s super high notes, and Leon playing around with the guitar, the six of them kept training as a band, day by day until the school festival day comes.

* * *

“W-why am I wearing this...?” Rantarou asked, trembling when he saw himself and the rest of the class 79-A boys wearing a cat maid costume in the mirror.

“Hey, Shirogane,” Maki said her while struggling to fix her own mummy costume. “You really think combining cross-dressing maid cafe and haunted house is a good idea?”

“Every year’s school festival are always either maid cafe or haunted house, so I thought ‘Why not both?’” Tsumugi said. “Also regular maid cafe is boring, so cross-dressing will totally add more to the appeal! While the girls will be the ghost for the haunted house!”

“Eeeeh!? I’m pretty sure you just wants an excuse to see Toujou-chan in a vampire butler costume, don’t you~?!” Kokichi teased her while playing around with his cat paws.

“You’re already enjoyin’ this?!” Kaito was surprised.

“But more importantly, why is Bakamatsu the one who becomes a succubus while I’m stuck with some un-sexy fury costume?!” Miu protested. “Heck, I’m sexier than that flat-chested bitch, so I gotta be the succubus!”

“Flat?! You call _this_ flat?! My boobs are better than yours, dammit!” Kaede replied.

“Hiiiii...!” Miu shrieked and hid behind Kiibo.

“Also, Akamatsu-san is going to perform in Mioda-senpai’s band, so she has to be more appealing to the audience, you know?” Tsumugi said.

“...I-is it also the reason you made Amami-kun and Gonta’s maid dresses shorter?” Gonta asked while stuttering behind Kaito.

“What the f—how dare ya to harass Gonta like that!” Kaito scolded. “Give him a butler outfit like Toujou, dangit!”

“W-well I can at least make his dress longer...” Tsumugi asked.

“...Why only Gonta-kun’s dress?” Rantarou grumbled.

“Because your legs are too smooth and slender to not be exposed!” Tsumugi told him. “I mean, go ask Akamatsu-san!”

“Say uh, Kaede—” Rantarou was about to ask her, but Kaede only looked away from him while covering her red burning face.

“I’ll take is as a yes!” Tsumugi said with a smug grin.

* * *

Leon and Sayaka were dumbfounded at their juniors’ outfit.

“What are you guys wearing?” Leon asked.

“U-uh... our class is doing a cross-dressing maid cafe...” Rantarou said.

“And also haunted house...” Kaede added.

“Wha—you’re combining both of them?!” Sayaka was shocked. “Well, our class is only doing butler cafe with all of us wearing butler costume.”

“That sounds... morally decent...” Gonta commented.

Leon whistled as he looked at Kaede’s costume, earning him a slap each from Rantarou and Sayaka.

“Aye aye, everyone, sorry Ibuki’s la—EEEEEH?!!” Ibuki, who was wearing a hospital robe, was shocked as well when she saw their costumes. “What happened?!”

“Shirogane-san happened...” Kaede said.

“Oh my gosh, bless Tsumugi-chan!” Ibuki said. “Now we can have more colorful performance!!!”

Kaede, Rantarou, and Gonta stayed silent.

Kaede took a deep breath and set herself behind the keyboard.

Gonta also took his drum sticks and set himself behind the drum.

Rantarou took his bass guitar.

The curtain was opened to reveal all six of them dressed with... different costume from one another.

“GOOD MOMORNING, EVERYONE...!!!” Ibuki cheered. “AYYY...!!!” she put two gun fingers to the audience.

The audience only looked at them in silence.

“Anyway, Ibuki and her friends are gonna perform her new single: _I Finally Know Who_ _the Dad is But He Doesn't Want to_ _Be Responsible for the Baby_!!”

“WOOOOOAAAH...!!!!” the audience cheered.

“And now, cue to the music...!!!”

Kaede started playing the keyboard as the intro, followed by the other two girls’ vocals. And then the boys started their part as well, as they all made a harmony.

The audience chanted their song in unison, while also swinging around the light sticks along with the music.

* * *

“That was... unexpected,” Sayaka commented after they were done. “I-I mean, I thought most of the audience would be horrified, but—”

“Of course they like it!!” Ibuki exclaimed. “Ibuki’s _the_ SHSL Light Music Club Member, after all!!”

“Anyway, high five to all of us!!!” Kaede said as she gave a high five to all of the band members, followed by the rest.

“Are we going to perform like this again?!” Gonta asked with his eyes shimmering in joy.

“Don’t worry, Gonta-chan! Ibuki’s still gonna be friends with everyone, even after she graduates!”

“Mm-hmm!” Kaede nodded. “And then we’ll stick together so this band can last forever!”

“F-forever?!” Sayaka was startled.

“Well, if it’s with Kaede, I wouldn’t mind ‘forever’ at all, ha ha ha...” Rantarou chuckled.

“Same here with Sayaka-chan!” Leon added.

“Anyway, Ibuki wanna see the class 79-A’s attraction!!” she cried. “Combining cross-dressing maid cafe and haunted house sounds fun! Let’s go, everyone!”

“I’m... not so sure about that...” Rantarou muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Due to my lack of time, I kinda skipped the training montage and just straight up go to the band performance. I’m sorry #RIPOverworkedCollegeStudent


End file.
